Carol Peletier
| aliases = Carol Queen Carol | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Atlanta, Georgia West Georgia Correctional Facility Alexandria, Virginia | known relatives = Ed Peletier (ex-husband; deceased) Sophia Peletier (daughter; deceased) Ezekiel (ex-husband) Henry (adoptive son; deceased) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Issue #3 1st comic book appearance. Identified only as Carol. "Tell It to the Frogs" 1st television appearance. | final appearance = | actor = Melissa McBride }} is a supporting character from The Walking Dead comic book series created by Robert Kirkman and published by Image Comics. She is also a character featured on the AMC television series The Walking Dead where she is played by actress Melissa McBride. In the comics, was introduced in ''The Walking Dead'' #3 and in the TV series she was introduced in episode three of season one, "Tell It to the Frogs". Biography Carol Peletier was a middle-aged woman and the wife of Ed Peletier and mother of Sophia Peletier. She was a submissive housewife with a strong religious upbringing. Carol often had to suffer at the verbal abuse of her domineering husband, but sought solace in her faith and relied upon it to give her strength. The Peletiers were travling through Atlanta, Georgia when the zombie apocalypse struck. Like many trying to evacuate the city, they were caught in the conjested bottleneck of a busy freeway and were one of the fortunate ones to make it out alive. The Peletiers met several other surviors and Carol, having a kind heart, wanted to help them out. Ed felt differently however and believed that everyone should look out for themselves. Walking Dead: Chupacabra As the human populace dwindled, Carol, Ed and Sophia joined a caravan of people in Dale Horvath's RV. They set up camp in the forests far outside the city, which was relatively free of the undead "walkers". The other survivors took note of how abusive Ed Peletier was and a former police officer, Shane Walsh, released his aggression upon him by beating him about the head and neck. Ed eventually fell victim to a walker attack, leaving Carol to raise little Sophia on her own. Walking Dead: Tell It to the FrogsWalking Dead: Vatos When it came time to move on, the group made their way back to the highway. They rifled through abandoned cars for supplies, but had to hide quietly underneath several vehicles when a throng of walkers began shambling through the streets. Sophia grew scared and took off into the woods. Another survivor, Rick Grimes, tried to keep her safe, but lost track of Sophia and she went missing for several days. Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead Carol kept her wits about her and maintained a vigilant attitude in her efforts to recover her daughter. Ultimately however, she was ill-equipped to find her on her own and had to rely on the efforts of the others. The group took up refuge at the farmhouse of a man named Hershel Greene. Rick, Shane and another man named Daryl Dixon continued the search for Sophia. Daryl went to great lengths to find the girl, using his tracking skills to follow a trail about the surrounding woods. His efforts proved fruitless however, and he was greatly injured both by a walker attack as well as by friendly fire. While recuperating, Carol showed her gratitude, telling him that he was a good man and that he had done more for her daughter than her own father had ever done for them. Walking Dead: Chupacabra As time went on though, Carol began to lose faith that Sophia was still alive. She resigned herself to the notion that she might never see her again. Things took a more horrific turn when the group learned that Hershel Greene had been housing walkers inside of a barn on his property. One of these was Sophia, who was now a zombie. Carol watched in horror as Rick Grimes was forced to put the undead girl out of her misery. Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Tony Moore. * The television version of was created by director Gwyneth Horder-Payton and writers Charles H. Eglee and Jack LoGiudice based upon concepts developed by Frank Darabont and Robert Kirkman. * Some aspects of the TV version of Carol have been mingled with that of a woman named Donna, a character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, but has no counterpart in the TV show. * Carol Peletier was a tupperware saleswoman prior to the zombie outbreak, but did not consider it a real job. She preferred being a stay-at-home mother to Sophia. * Carol Peletier has an unnamed sister who lives in Atlanta, which is why the Peletiers were heading their to begin with. * Carol is one of five The Walking Dead characters to also appear in its' companion series, Fear the Walking Dead, along with Morgan Jones, Rick Grimes, Paul Rovia and Dwight. * With Rick's departure in season nine and Morgan moving over to Fear, Carol and Daryl Dixon are the longest-surviving characters in The Walking Dead as well as the only characters to appear in all ten seasons thus far. See also External Links * * * Carol Peletier at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Fear the Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 10 characters